justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Die Young
"Die Young" by'' Ke$ha'' is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2015 (as a DLC) ''and ''Just Dance Now. Dancers The dancers are both teenage girls, each with the following features: P1 *A teal loose shirt with a pink lightning bolt on it *Light wash shorts *Red combat boots *Her blue hair is put up in a bun and has a bow tie on it P2 *A pink leather vest and a teal cropped tank *Black jeans with cut out holes and pink creepers *Her long and curly black hair is in an ombre style, having blue highlights on the ends. dieyoungp1.png|P1 dieyoungp2.png|P2 Background The dancers are outside at night, with a pink campfire and a motorcycle near them. During the routine, shadows appear with lights and wave them around. They also dance with the girls at some points. While they dance, lots of pink smoke surrounds them. The sky also spins around at some points. At some points of the song, the fire circles the dancers. Gold Moves There are a total of 3 Gold Moves for this routine: Gold Moves 1 & 2: Pose with your right hand on your chin while supporting your right hand with your left hand. The move is done one at a time, starting from the left (P1 to P2). This is done during the first 2 lines "Let's make the most of the night." Gold Move 3: Put your arms up in different positions. The first player moves her left hand in a straight path while her left arm is on her hips, and the second player's right arm is in a curved path. This is the final move of the routine. Die Yound Gold Move 1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 Die Young Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups Die Young appears in the following Mashups: * Love Is All (Sisters Duet) Trivia *This is the first Ke$ha song to be a duet routine. It's followed by C'mon and Timber. **It's also the only duet routine to date to not involve a dancer in a panda costume. *In the song, the words "stripping" and "pants" are censored. When viewed in the Just Dance 4 store, "stripping" is not censored. * This song (along with Gangnam Style, Beauty and a Beat, Moves Like Jagger, ''and ''Funhouse) has been in three games in a row: Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014, and Just Dance 2015. *On Just Dance 2014, it is shown with better graphics. **This is why the second dancer has a different colored glove than the Just Dance 4 version. ** The problem with the girls' "skinny arms" was fixed. *On Just Dance 2015, the graphics are more similar to Just Dance 4, they aren't the same though. **However, the store preview, the game icon and the selection screen is the same as Just Dance 2014. ** The problem with "skinny arms" appears in this version again. *Following 25 November 2014, in Just Dance 2015, the newer version is used, but only on certain consoles. **The Wii and PlayStation 3 versions were never updated. *On Just Dance Now, the newer graphics are used, as opposed to the older version on Just Dance 2015 prior to 25 November. * The motorbike is recycled from Born To Be Wild, with slightly different effects. * The line "Take my hand I'll show you the wild side" first appears in one line, but then it appears divided in two lines ("Take my hand/I'll show you the wild side"). * Also, the last time "Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young" is sung, it's divided into three lines (Let's make the most of the night/like we're gonna/''die young''). * Along with Baby Girl and Primadonna, this song is one of the final DLC's to be released for Just Dance 4. * The dancers look like Rocky and Cece from Shake It Up. ** P2 also looks like Miley Cyrus in her Disney days. * The first and second gold moves are recycled from Good Feeling. Gallery Dieyoungjustdance4.jpg|Die Young in Just Dance 4 Die Young.jpg|Die Young in Just Dance 2014 dieyoungdlc.jpg|Die Young Image-1408475365.jpg die-young.jpg Screenshot 2015-02-13-17-15-13-1.png Die Young Dancers.png|The Coaches Comparasion 2.png|Comparision of the versions from JD4 - JD2015. DieYoung1stDancer.PNG|P1's Just Dance 2014 Avatar DieYoung2ndDancer.PNG|P2's Just Dance 2014 Avatar DYP1Avatar.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar DYP2Avatar.png|P2's Just Dance 2015 Avatar DieYounginactive.png DieYoungactive.png die young dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms dieyoungopener.png dieyoungmenu.png af.jpg DieJD4.png |Just Dance 4 Square dieyoungdlc_cover@2x.jpg Video File:Ke$ha - Die Young (Official) File:Just Dance 4 - Die Young - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Die Young - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_2015_-_Die_Young_DLC File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Die_Young Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 4 DLC's Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Pop Songs Category:Augusta Basile Category:Recycled moves Category:Rap Elements